1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a multipurpose pulverizer which has the functions of pulverizing, cutting, juicing and centrifugal-dividing foods simultaneously.
For examples, this pulverizer can be applied to grind the dried beans for bean flour, it can be applied to cut or mince foods, and it can be applied to juice or centrifugal-divide fruits and vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There were known various kinds of mixers, grinders, cutters and juicers, however, these have not satisfied the customer because of their single function. Sometimes combined usage of mixer and pulverizer can be found, but these have not fully satisfied the customers. There were no safety devices for the customer in such machines, and this often causes troubles and danger.
This invention is provided to solve the defects and to perform multi-functions effectively, for examples, to centrifugal-divide juicy foods.